Crossbeams comprise substantially two static elements, one or more main or chord tubes and braces. The thicker of the two tubes, which extends along the entire length of the crossbeam, is typically referred to as the chord tube. Struts between the chord tubes are referred to as braces. The struts serve primarily to stabilise the crossbeam. Loads and/or forces should only be directly introduced into the chord tubes and not into the struts. The number of chord tubes can vary, depending on the type of crossbeam. Crossbeams are thus sub-divided into two-point crossbeams, three-point crossbeams (triangle crossbeams) and four-point crossbeams (box crossbeams). There are also one-point crossbeams; a simple tube with no braces is referred to as such. The cable holder in accordance with the invention can be used with all types of crossbeams.
Electrical apparatus hung on crossbeams or other scaffolds usually require power and control information, for which reason crossbeam and stage constructions guide a multitude of lines, for example for power, data, pressurised air or water. For an improved appearance, these lines have hitherto been sorted and/or organised in the crossbeam construction using adhesive tape or cable ties. Fastening them using adhesive tape and cable ties is laborious and time-consuming. In order to latterly fasten additional lines, it is necessary to use new or additional adhesive tapes or cable ties.